Breaking
by hogwartslivy
Summary: James and Lily are trying to get Harry to cry himself to sleep. They're trying to be strong so the question is Who will be the first to break?


_**Hi Readers,  
So I have posted this on another website but not got any feedback from it! Let me know what you think of this pretty please! If you don't usually review, please just this once! You feedback is priceless to me! Enjoy xoxo**_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA" the little boy screamed from his cot. He'd been put there for nap time, woke up and now wanted out. He wanted his mum to get him out and feed him. He wanted his dad to play with him but he had been screaming for five straight minutes and neither had come for him yet, "MAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA"

"James, just let me go and get him please!" Lily said desperately to her husband who was blocking the door to Harry's room. They had been trying to make Harry cry himself to sleep lately so he started to go through the night without waking but it was practically breaking Lily down every time her baby boy screamed for her.

"No Lily. You wanted this so just leave him to scream it out" James cringed slightly as Harry stopped screaming and started to cry very loudly.

"James," Lily said stepping closer to him and pulling her wand from her jumper pocket, "let me in to him or I will stun you" James' laugh subsided as he saw the look on Lily's face. She was dead serious. James put his hands up in defence of his wife trying to get her to step back from the door.

"Lily don't be stupid put your wand away," Lily didn't move from her position. James sighed as his had dropped to the door handle, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" He opened the door only to find his son standing up in his cot clinging to the sides shaking it as he wailed at his displeasure. Lily rushed over to him and picked him up; surprisingly the little boy stopped crying. James rolled his eyes but went over to join his wife and child putting his hands around her waist and kissing Harry on the forehead.

"What do you want baby?" she cooed at the baby bouncing him lightly on her hip. Almost on cue he nuzzled into her chest, "Oh, you're hungry" James sighed and moved away from Lily so she could sit on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He moved around the room pacing and following the patterns on the carpet while Lily sat and feed Harry thinking of the days before they had him. He loved Harry with all his heart and wouldn't want one thing to happen to his baby boy but he missed the attention Lily used to give him, he missed the time they had together when it was just them and they would lay there and not talk, just listen to each other breathing. He stopped pacing gave Lily, who was watching Harry, a last look and left the room to go back to bed. She didn't need him there to put Harry down again. As he slid beneath the sheets of their bed he wished that Harry would sleep through the night so him and Lily could sleep as well.

Lily carried her baby to his cot and laid him down. She watched him as his eyes closed slowly fluttering a little, she smiled at him and bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mama I wuv you" he whispered as his eyes fully closed.

"I love you to baby boy, always will" She told him. Lily walked away from the cot trying to be a quiet as she could be. Casting the confinement charm around the door so that if Harry were to wake up and use magic to escape his cot he wouldn't go anywhere but his room, she made her way back to her bedroom. She leant against the door frame watching her husband as he played with the sheets around him and sighed.

"I'm sorry love. I know you hate me going in their but it breaks my heart to him cry so much when he wants us," James gave her a look at the word us, "Yes I do mean both of us" Lily giggled as she snuggled into James side laying her head on his chest so she could hear his heat beat. Both of them there without talking was like it used to be, they were together in bed in a comfortable silence.

"I miss this," James whispered to her, "I love Harry but we never have any fun anymore" Lily moved her head slightly so she could see him staring down at her.

"I know but Harry's a big responsibility. We can't be kids forever, we're parents now and keeping him safe is our job" She smiled as he gave her a seductive smirk and leant down to kiss her, "Oh you meant that kind of fun. Well he's asleep if you want to but –" She never did get to finish the sentence.

_**REVIEW PLEASE ?!  
hogwartslivy xox**_


End file.
